Active thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) has been dramatically developed and widely used in recent years. Most of liquid crystal display apparatuses on the market today include a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module. In general, the liquid crystal display panel is composed of a color filter substrate, an array substrate, a liquid crystal (LC) sandwiched between the color filter substrate and the array substrate, and a sealant. The working principle is: a driving voltage is applied to two glass substrates to control rotations of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, and the light of the backlight module is reflected to produce an image.
A display substrate of large size typically adopts a dual-drive structure. A gate line is electrically connected to two gate driving circuits disposed at two sides. When the display substrate operates normally, the two gate driving circuits output a same signal. In a conventional gate driving structure, the gate driving circuits at two sides are electrically connected to a same high vertical alignment (HVA) wire. During a test process of a gate-driving process stage, the gate driving circuits at two sides operate simultaneously, so that pixels within a display region are lightened by outputted gate pulse signals. When the gate driving circuit of one side cannot work normally, the gate driving circuit of the other side still can output the gate pulse signals, so the pixels within the display region work normally. As a result, there will bring a risk of missed detection, and it is very unfavorable for improving the yield of the process.